One Last Time
by Satire
Summary: Draco confesses his love for this person. Who is this person? Let me know who you think it is. Rated PG13 for morbidity


A/N: This is a morbid fic so beware. This is finished the next chapter will be another version of this fic.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to all my flowers, may you never wilt.  
  
One last time  
by: Solstice (the hardinero)  
  
Midnight. In the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor, in an abandoned room. I pace back and forth waiting for you. I grow restless with every passing moment. Then I hear it. The shuffling of feet, the turning of the knob. I hide. The light blinds me.   
You step inside, hopelessly searching for me. In the shadows I wait with growing anxiety for what was going to happen. You close the door behind you. You grab your wand and shout "Lumos." As soon as the tip of your wand glows green, I step out of the corner. You're back is turned to me so you don't notice. I creep up behind your lone figure. My hand covers your mouth so you don't scream in surprise. You jump. With my other hand I take your wand and the light goes out. Your breathing hard, I can feel it through my fingers. I put your wand in my robes and slip my hand around your waist. You jump again. You become tense. I can smell your fear. I place my mouth near your ear. "You're jumpy." Your shoulders relax and an involuntary shiver runs through your body. "I love you." I said that to you. I decided to give it to you straight. Why are you crying? Your tears pass through my fingers. I take my hand from your mouth but replace it from the one previously from your waist. I taste your tears. Salty.   
"If I let you go, promise not to scream or turn around." No response. "Promise!" My voice rises slightly. You nod your head. I release you. Good you don't turn around. I step in front of you but you can't see me in the darkness. I practically grew up in the dark. ALONE. I can see your face. Your sort features. I caress your cheek. Your head turns toward my hand. Your blind here. You can't see me. I laugh. "What's so funny?" You finally speak. I put my finger to your mouth to silence you. You jump again. "Don't talk, I want to say something. From the moment I first saw you, I fell in love with you. All these years I have feigned hate so that you wouldn't know. I love you. I'm not stupid; I know we can never be together." I pause. "My father...my father...well, you know my father."   
"Why are you telling this to me now? Why did you write that letter? Who are you?" I laugh at your innocence.You know nothing. "Why are you laughing?" You ask too many questions. I decided to answer you anyway. "I can't tell you who I am. I wrote that letter because I want you to know that I love you. I told you this just now because I want you to be last person I talk to. I don't want to leave without you knowing."   
You cry again. Why? I wipe your tears for you. I taste them. Salty still. "Where are you going?" I step closer to you, our faces only centimeters apart. "Home" Then I kiss you. Your mouth so soft on mine. I expected you to push me away, to be repulsed or offended. Instead, you kiss back. You hand travels around my neck. You caress my blond hair. I once again slip my hands around your waist. I deepen the kiss. The lack of oxygen separates us.   
"Who are you?" You ask breathlessly. "I love you" that was all I can say. "I know it's impossible. We can never be. But I love you." "Please, who are you?" "I love you." Was all I can say. I step back. "Wait!" I take the silver metal thing from my robes. "I love you." Was all I can say. What a way to go using a muggle contraption, but at least it's effective. "I love you." I say it again. "WAIT!" You shout out. I take out my wand and say barely audible, "Lumos." I lift my hand near my face. "I love you." I say it one more time. I place the tip of the gun near my heart. "I love you." I pull the trigger.  
I feel my body fall. "Draco!" You scream. That's the first time I heard you call my name and the last time. You rushed toward me and you caught my body. My wand still on my hand, near my face but I let go of the gun. "I love you." Was all I can say. I lift my hand to caress your cheek one last time. "I love you" I say it one last time. Your tears drip on my face. I close my eyes. And I lie down one last time. "DRACO!!"   
  
Fini  
  
A/N: Who do toy think the love of Draco Malfoy is? Tell me your answers via review and I will redo the story as chap. 2 with the top answer.  
Please R+R I would really appreciate it. Even flames are welcome, at least I can be better because of it. 


End file.
